Overcoming Differences
by Wield
Summary: after the play.
1. Don't Tell Zoey yet

Sexy Author's Note - This is for after Logan + Zoey were in the play together!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and computer I'm writing on! LOL... Love my Creativity LOL!

Rated- PG-13 for Language! People! Language!

Chapter 1 - Don't Tell Zoey ... Yet.

Chase was happy even though he had the flu from Zoey's Little Brother Dustin, but he didn't care Logan didn't kiss Zoey in the play. He was happy even though the PCA's nurse was currently scarring him for life. Oh how he wish he wasn't sick right now...

Logan sat in the boy's Lounge After the play, replaying the event over and over again. ' Why did she ruin it?' was going through his mind since she said "Zorka Out!" but it hadn't mattered anymore. She ruined his chance to kiss her in front of everyone and fame.

(Author's Note - just hitting points of views please bare with me! )

But it wasn't really for fame was it? Nah, he wanted that kiss , to steal a kiss from Zoey when he knows that Chase wanted it. He wanted that satisfaction. He kept thinking 'Why?' to himself . He gets up and heads toward the door to leave to go to room 101 and settle this for once and for all.

Chase shifted in his bed when he felt the bed shake, telling him that Logan was getting up .He watches Logan open the door and walk out before he could ask him where he is going. "Where is he going?" he asks himself sneezing in the process. Too tired to get up and find out Chase falls back asleep. Not knowing this would be something he would soon regret.

(Author's note! That was Chase + Logan's Point Of View) People Read and Review its Easy! 3 Always


	2. Midnight Secrets

**Author's Note **- I'm really sorry if the last chapter seemed too short..but I wrote it down on paper last night and when you write then type things come to be shorter than you imagine! So yeah .. . don't get mad... but this is chapter 2 Okay! 3 Always...

**Disclaimer** - Oh I own it all... yeah right nothing would sound more truthful but yeah I wish!.

**Rated** - PG-13 bcuz I can! LoL and Language! Idc if your younger though if you get in trouble thats your problem! LoL j/k!

**Chapter 2** - Midnight Secrets

Zoey wanted to sleep peacefully, Forget about the Spring Play , Zorka + Hot Lifeguard, put it all in the past , but that wasn't the way it was going to turn out now was it? She groaned as she heard a soft knock on her dorm door. She knew Dana Nicole were sound sleepers and unless there was a fight or gossip Dana Nicole could sleep through Fourth of July. So with another groan Jamie stood and slipped her feet into her slippers and shuffled her feet across the room. She unlocks the door and opens it slightly enough to squeeze through the door. "Who is there?...Logan?" Zoey says "What are you doing here...what do you want?" her voice raising by the minute. "I wanted to say sorry." Logan says reluctantly. "I just think you could have not ruined the play." he says making Zoey feel that he wasn't really sorry. Zoey turns away and goes to open the door to go back to bed but Logan puts his hand in the way to block it closed "Wait." "Why?" Zoey says angerly. 'Did I really like this asshole?' She thinks to herself. She would have to remind herself to smack herself in the face for telling that to Dana , Nicole and Chase. "When we did our lines,Zoey, I didn't have to act." Zoey looks up at him as her shoulders were loosening with her features less tense her eyes felt like they were pouring into his. He reaches up to her face and brushes her cheek pushing away the loose strands of her hair. He leans down to her lips and kisses her ever so lightly and she closes her eyes and leans into him letting her mind forget that it was Logan kissing her.

Logan's Point of View

I was walking through the halls looking for my destination. There it was 101. I go to bang on the door but then realize I don't want to wake up the whole house. So I knock lightly. I put my ear against the door. I hear some one groan. It's probably Zoey so I knock again. I hear shuffling and then the door opens so I back up and let her through. I says sorry reluctantly but my carelessness came and I said that she didn't have to ruin the play but.. Of course that wasn't the best idea. Yet when I blocked the door from her she looked at me angerly. I told her it wasn't acting to say my lines to her. She was amazed. I thought she would smack my hand away when I touched her cheek and pushed her hair away but she didn't care. She edged closer. I move my face to her's and let my lips touch hers. I kiss her and she closes her eyes. I felt tension between us grow. I felt like I was meant to be with her. It felt perfect. But if any one ever knew I thought that it would ruin my reputation forever. And we wouldn't want that would we? Of course not!

Zoey's Point of View

I didn't want to get the door. Who would be up around this time! NO one! So I look at the clock! Guess what it was about 1:30 am I wasn't in the mood. Even though I wanted to ignore it they wouldn't leave. So I put my slippers on and fix my hair. Don't want to look too ugly to get a door. I wanted to laugh but I hold it in and go to the door. I slip out and look up. It was Logan. I wanted to turn and forget he was even there. I was getting mad at him because he thinks that hes so cute. Well.. Not that he isn't . He tells me he wasn't acting for our lines...I was shocked it seemed so honest. He touches my cheek I felt the goosebumps rising. Damn! I cant move away...but I don't want to. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It feels so right. I want this. I kiss him back I'm caught in trance it feels so wrong.. Yet so right.

**The Sexy Author's Note**- Okay that was the end of Chapter 2! It was longer I'm glad and I was trying to point out that I was writing this down first and then I typed it! So it was shorter than I expected! So yeah! 3 Always


End file.
